1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for expanding functions of printers, an option device is additionally mounted to a printer (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-76770, for example). The printer is typically connected to the option device with a connection cable connected to a connector provided in the option device.